


Warmth

by boDDaciousS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, i wrote this out of nowhere in like one night, kaiba is emotionally constipated, rivalship, rivalshipping - Freeform, some things might be ooc? its 1 am i dont know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boDDaciousS/pseuds/boDDaciousS
Summary: It’s almost as if Seto hadn’t been hesitant to begin with, anymore. It felt forbidden, sickly, in a way, conscience reminding Seto that this had been the same man he’d tried to kill years before, all for his own self-absorbed ego.But it didn’t matter anymore, it didn’t matter at all, because the world had stopped, the past was past, and Yugi Muto, his lifelong rival, was kissing him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by the song "Love Scene" and it's corresponding scene from the movie Terminator. 
> 
> Yeah.

His chest tightens the moment Seto leans into his hand, Yugi’s palm resting gently against the cheek of the taller. The feeling had been  _ unfamiliar _ and  _ foreign _ , the two men’s chests touching and the only thing that had truly separated them was mere  _ clothing _ .

Violet eyes stared kindly back at the man that had so gratuitously let him sit in his lap, the shorter’s legs wrapped loosely around Seto’s waist. 

_ They were full of life, wide and pure,  _ the CEO couldn’t help but notice, and the brunette swore he could see  _ galaxies _ behind those gorgeous eyes. They’d been the same ones that glared back at him with fury when the tech guru had tried putting the puzzle back together again, the same eyes that looked wide with horror the moment Seto had done something unpredictably.

Just then Seto turns his head and leans in further to Yugi’s raised hand, fingers pressed softly with a light kiss before he speaks up. “ _ I didn’t know what I wanted _ .” The words, despite who they came from, were filled with nothing but  _ yearning _ , and as Seto pulled away the bricks in his wall further and further, the more the King of Games was able to peer in and see  _ just _ how he had been feeling.

Another kiss is stamped into Yugi’s fingers, and the star-haired man can feel the heat pool further in his cheeks. Had it not been for the lack of light in Seto Kaiba’s bedroom,  _ surely _ he would’ve commented on them.

“ _ But I understand, now.”  _ Another kiss… _ and another. The King of Games learned quickly that, perhaps, this had been Seto’s means of getting it out.  _ It wasn’t as if the brunette, notably cold in his exterior, was fond of sharing out his emotions through verbal communication --  _ over the years, Yugi Muto had actually learned that his rival was, and always had been, an “Actions Speak Louder Than Words” kind of guy _ . 

With the realization in mind, he understood. A flip had switched immediately, Yugi only blinking back in silence as cold blues looked on with desire. He doesn’t dare move his hand, but rather than be met with another kiss, the taller, for once in his lifetime,  _ hesitates _ . 

The lack of a swift response only makes Kaiba stutter in his actions, Yugi’s focused stare being quickly misinterpreted for something that hadn’t been  _ welcoming _ . “ _ I shouldn’t have-- _ ”

“ _ \--Kaiba _ .” Yugi interjects, and it only makes the brunette’s eyes widen at the response. 

Wordlessly, the King of Games snakes his hand down towards his rival’s own, which sat pressed open against eminence-purple bed sheets. In tune with his own actions, Yugi shifts upwards, standing on his knees as he meets the other with a kiss.

It was as though time had stopped as their lips met, and Yugi could vaguely hear the pounding of his heartbeat invade his ear drums. Both their chests fluttered, collective holds on each other’s hands growing  _ tighter _ ,  _ tighter _ . There had been a raw feeling, a passion in the way Seto had gripped his rival’s own hand, as though this entire moment had been something he’d kept locked away for more than he’d care to admit. 

Seto could faintly taste the strawberry chapstick along his coworker’s own lips as they pressed against his own, that being only  _ one _ sensation amongst the many others he had been feeling in the current moment. His shoulders relaxed, and the grip on his rival’s hand tightens, Seto cautiously using the other to curl his arm around Yugi’s back, manicured fingers brushing against the fabric of his friend’s vest. It’s  _ soft _ ,  _ like him _ , Seto notes, and it’s this final thought that makes the brunette meet Yugi halfway. 

The fingers in the small of his back makes Yugi shiver, the shorter male feeling  _ even _ smaller against the large hand that had graced his back. A sinking feeling kneads itself into his stomach, the game king having now inched into uncharted, unfamiliar territory. As unrecognizable as it was, he can’t help but feel  _ safe _ in Seto’s arms, whatever terrors that had frightened him before no longer affecting him, so long as the brunette kept him in his grasp. His toes curled between black socks, the taste of Seto enough just to make Yugi forget about nearly everything before. By the time feeling had returned to his free hand, they’d already snuck their way around the bottom of Seto’s turtleneck, fingertips dancing along warm olive skin.

_ It’s almost as if Seto hadn’t been hesitant to begin with, anymore. It felt forbidden, sickly, in a way, conscience reminding Seto that this had been the same man he’d tried to kill years before, all for his own self-absorbed ego. _

_ But it didn’t matter anymore, it didn’t matter at all, because the world had stopped, the past was past, and Yugi Muto, his lifelong rival, was kissing him. _

Unfortunately, the moment came to a speedy conclusion as the two duelists came up for air. Both Yugi and Seto’s vision had been cloudy now, and the brunette just  _ couldn’t _ stop himself from staring at the King of Games’ swollen lips.

Chastely, Yugi settles a sweet kiss against his partner’s ( _?) _ cheek in return, mouth caught in an uneven and shaky smile.

“ _ It’s Seto _ .” The CEO retorted breathily, choosing to hide away like a scared rabbit and nuzzle his face into Yugi’s neck.

“ _ Huh?” _ It catches Yugi off-guard, the brunette’s remark, and he has to take a double take to make sure he hadn’t misheard Seto. 

The arm snaked around Yugi pulls him closer, bodies pressed against one another without  _ any _ consideration for the heat already burning between them. “ _ I said _ ,” He mumbles again, “ _ call me Seto _ .”

And Yugi did, for the rest of the night, and forever after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1 am please be kind if you find any spelling errors lmk!! thank you 4 reading!


End file.
